Shopping With The Allies!
by canadianpancake
Summary: You plan to go shopping when all your ally friends want to tag along. How will it all turn out? Human names mostly used. I don't own Hetalia.
1. Wait, everyone's coming?

**A/N: Hey dudes! Kaye, so I know I need to update my stories ._. Calm down.. Anyway I thought Of this story and tried to upload it before on the axis but it got delete -._.- SO IM GONNA START WITH ALLIED. Enjoy :)**

You walked out the apartment building with a list in your hand. _Time to go shopping._

"Hey y/n ! Wassup? Where ya goin?" yelled your loud friend Alfred causing a scene. He didn't mean any harm by it but he could be really annoying sometimes.

"Hello Alfred, I'm just going grocery shopping. Nothing Exciting." you said as you put the list in your pocket.

"Oh, Can I go?" Alfred asked his eyes shaped like stars with excitement.

"Uh, sure..." So the two of you were on your way when you here a faint voice calling.

"P-please wait!" You turn around to see Matthew carrying Kumajiro in his arms.

"What's wrong y/n?" Alfred looked at you then looked at Matthew.

"Oh, DUDE WHAT'S WITH THE BEAR?"

"Alfred, that's Kumajiro..." You, Matthew, and Kumajiro sweatdropped.

As the three of you talked and walked you noticed Francis and Arthur arguing. _Why does everyone keep showing up... They're doing this on purpose. Y_ou thought to yourself.

"Stupid Git! How many times do I have to tell you-" Iggy was cut off by Francis covering his mouth.

"Bonjour Mon cherie! Where are you and the others heading to?" Francis asked fighting off the British mans swings. ((Sowwie I couldn't put the accents on .))

"The grocery store. Care to join us?" You asked hoping he would say no. _It's not that I don't like them it's just going to the store would be a hassle with everyone here..._

"Of course!" Francis said letting go of Arthur making him fall to his knees.

"How about you Iggy?" You asked lending him a hand.

"Sure, y/n if that's okay." He said grabbing your hand and standing up.

As all of you walked Alfred walking in front claiming he was the hero repeatedly, Matthew on your left making sure he didn't get lost, and Francis and Arthur behind you fighting once again, you saw Ivan sitting on the ground looking at a sunflower.

"Greetings y/n what's with the crowd?" Ivan asked standing up sniffing the flower.

"They want to come to the store with me. All of them." Alfred kept walking and Francis and Arthur hugged each other in fear while Matthew stood by you.

"Ah, I see. Da, May I tag along?" You couldn't really refuse, not that you were afraid of him because you weren't. But because he looked slightly bored. You were actually the only one not afraid of Ivan.

"Sure, It would be an honor."

So for the rest of the walk when you all caught up to Alfred, Matthew was clinging on your left arm which you thought was adorable, Ivan was walking on your right chatting with you, and surprisingly Arthur and France didn't say a word.

That's when you actually made it to the store.


	2. Again sometime

_**A/N: TIME TO CONTINUE! :D Review! And I don't and never will own Hetalia or the characters.**_

"We're here you guys." That's when you saw Yao.

"Ni hao y/n! And others aru, you are going shopping too I see?"

"Yes, I guess we'll see you around the store then!" You smiled.

Then Alfred grabbed the shopping and started cart surfing. "WHOO! USA USA!" he yelled.

"Alfred stop are you trying to get us kicked out?" Mathew said but of course Alfred didn't hear a word.

"Stop It Alfred! Slow down! Get back here!" So Alfred took the cart and Matthew and Iggy went chasing chasing after him.

Francis grabbed another cart and Ivan asked to see the list.

"Alright Da, I'll go fetch our comrades." Immediately he pulled out a pipe and returned with Alfred in his hand and Alfred had a dark aura around him.

Francis returned with half the items on the list. _I didn't know he left._

"Hey! Y/n, Can we make hamburgers? Please!?" he begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"And vodka?" asked Russia (( You are supposed to be 23 Kaye? ))

"And pancakes with Maple?" asked Matthew shyly.

"Alright everyone can get one thing. I'll go look for a spot in line." Then everyone scattered and met up with you next to the line and dropped their item in the cart.

"What's the matter y/n? Aren't you getting in line?" Asked a worried Arthur.

"No short lines... and this man just cut me." You looked down in disappointment.

As you all walked out the store you saw Yao again.

"I'm surprised to see you all out so early aru. That line was long." He stated.

"Heheheheh..." You sweat dropped.

{{{FLASHBACK TIME BABEEY}}}

"No short lines... and this man just cut me." You looked down in disappointment.

"I think I can handle this." Ivan said as he walked up to the man. The rest of you stared at the Russian man. He said some words then walked back satisfied as the man ran out to a different line.

"T-thanks Russia.." You all sweat dropped.

"Da." he smiled.

"Waah! Mommy! Mommy please! Help me! Let go!" You heard a young boy yell. Everyone else ignored it except the six of you.

Alfred then ran over to the men surrounding the child, he also noticed a little girl looked beaten up off to the side. _Must be his sister_ Alfred thought.

"Hey, you bastards." Alfred cracked his knuckles. The men turned around and tried to throw punches at the America but of course he dodge them all. Matthew then walked over and took the children over to the security guard and helped find the children's mother.

Then both Matthew and Alfred walked back. Alfred looking pissed muttering to himself while Matthew looked tired.

_Three more customers ahead._

After a while you were about to fall asleep so Arthur offered to watch the card as you fell asleep on {insert Allied forces character here excluding China}

When you made it to your turn. Alfred was fist pumping and Whooping, Francis was flirting with the cashier girl, Ivan and Matthew where bagging up the items, while Arthur offered to pay for everything.

{{{END OF FLASHBACK YO}}}

"Oh, wow." China said sweat dropping.

"Let's go home." you said

"Da," said Russia

"Yeah." said America

"oui" said France

"Sure" said Canada

"Gladly." said Britain

As you all walked to the giant apartment building you all lived in, [ Only reason they all weren't in the building was because Alfred and Matthew were heading back, and the rest were minding there business elsewhere] Matthew poked you.

"Yes Maple?" chuckling at the nickname you gave him.

"That was the best shopping trip ever, next time you go, you'll tell us right?" he asked nervously.

"Haha of course." you were amused. _It was better than I thought._

**A/N: You all are lucky, its 11:59 and I've been typing and listening to Hetalia music. *chibi romano pout face* I'm sleepy. School starts Monday too... DAMN, anyways goodnight loves or goodmorning wherever you are.**


End file.
